


Новая жизнь

by Renfree



Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Missing Scene, Other, Post-Canon, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renfree/pseuds/Renfree
Summary: История о том, как сложилась судьба героя после ухода из Невервинтера.
Relationships: Hero of Neverwinter/Aribeth de Tylmarande (unidirectional), Sharwyn/Hero of Neverwinter (unidirectional)
Kudos: 2





	Новая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ для команды fandom Neverwinter Nights 2018.
> 
> Warning!  
> 1) Пейринги односторонние.  
> 2) Некоторые персонажи не указаны с о з н а т е л ь н о.
> 
> А еще, мне отчего-то хочется сказать, что я носила эту идею давно. И я безумно рада, что наконец ее выразила.

Они покидают Невервинтер еще до рассвета.

Промозглый осенний ветер путается в волосах, холодит кожу и свежие, еще не затянувшиеся шрамы, пока Торимас укладывает свой нехитрый скарб — пару книг, чудом уцелевших в бушевавшем недавно пожаре; несколько магических свитков и кольцо — то самое, которое он всегда держит при себе. 

Все остальное собирать не приходится — такая у него жизнь.

Шервин напоследок перепроверяет сбрую — потуже затягивает кожаную подпругу, поправляет вальтрап и шлею, а затем хлопает гнедую кобылу по массивному, гладкому боку и вскакивает в седло. 

Перед ними расстилается Верхний Тракт. Широкая дорога вьется бесконечно длинной лентой, тонет в предрассветном мареве и тянется на юг, разлетаясь сухой листвой и пылью из-под конских копыт. 

Они едут молча, лишь изредка перекидываясь односложными фразами.

Торимас думает об Арибет. Думает долго и много, бесконечно гоняя по кругу её слова и поступки — пожалуй, даже больше и яростнее, чем тогда, когда она предала их — петляет по лабиринтам памяти в надежде отыскать ответы на вопросы, вычленить момент, когда ошибся, упустил возможность спасти ее от падения, но раз за разом натыкается на тупик. От этих мыслей не становится ни спокойнее, ни легче, но он попросту не может перестать.

Шервин видит это — Шервин вообще всегда все видит, только не подает виду. Украдкой замечает, как он нервно крутит кольцо на пальце; как хмурится, сжимая челюсть так, что на смуглом лице проступают желваки; как подслеповато щурится, пытаясь разобрать утопающую в тумане дорогу. Она видит, но разговор не заводит — сказать можно слишком много, но так непростительно мало из этого будет важным. 

Она зябко поводит плечами и плотнее кутается в теплый, подбитый мехом плащ. Вспоминает мост Крылатого Виверна, который любила больше прочих, и сладкий аромат Невервинтерских роз, запах горячей выпечки и сияние ламп из тонкого, многоцветного стекла. Старается помнить только хорошее, прогоняя прочь мысли об отгремевшей войне и море — она успеет подумать об этом бесконечное множество раз до того, как по крупицам соберет себя заново.

На закате они спешиваются у развилки близ Лейлона.

— Куда ты теперь, Торимас? — говорит Шервин, чуть склонив голову набок — выбившаяся из хвоста медно-рыжая прядь делает ее небрежно очаровательной, такой, какой он привык ее видеть за долгие месяцы совместных походов, и все же...

Не та.

— Еще не решил, — отвечает он, чуть помедлив. — Вероятно, я просто продолжу путь и буду ехать до тех пор, пока не набреду на какое-нибудь полусгнившее захолустье, никак не справляющееся с бесцельным существованием в моё отсутствие — впрочем, ты и сама знаешь, как это бывает — а потом останусь там и сгнию вместе с этими идиотами, потому что…   
— Ты слишком сварливый, Торимас, — устало улыбается Шервин, касаясь его щеки — пожалуй, слишком нежно для той, что зовет себя другом. — Сварливый и мерзкий. 

От её прикосновения в груди что-то невыразимо сжимается, но он не подаёт виду, наоборот — лишь натягивает глупую, неуместную во всем этом ухмылку. В этом плане они с Шервин слишком похожи.

— Какой уж есть.

Шервин улыбается, но он видит, как помутнели ее глаза. Впрочем, он и сам чувствует себя точно так же — он был бы последним лжецом, утверждая, будто осознал, что все наконец закончилось.

Что все наконец закончилось так.

Торимас выдыхает и мягко заправляет выбившуюся прядь ей за ухо.

— А я побуду в Лейлоне еще некоторое время, — говорит она, не дожидаясь его вопроса. — А после — в Уотердип. Для меня там всегда сыщется работенка, к тому же, я слышала, что у них сейчас какие-то беспорядки. Думаю, я смогу помочь. И, может, ты хотел бы…  
— Нет.

Торимас замечает, как дернулся уголок ее губы. Мимолетное движение, эмоция, в которой так много. Пожалуй, слишком много того, на что он не может ответить.

Она порывисто обнимает его, сжимая ребра почти до хруста, зарывается в длинную копну черных, пропахших гарью волос, и Торимас понимает, что как бы далеко ни развела их дорога — Шервин навсегда останется для него родной.

— Надеюсь, свидимся, — говорит она тихо, почти шепотом — прозрачное облачко пара слетает с ее губ и растворяется в вечернем небе.  
— Свидимся, Шер, — отвечает он, вымученно улыбаясь одним уголком рта. — Рано или поздно…   
— … так или иначе.

Шервин смеется сквозь слезы, ловко запрыгивает на коня и украдкой отирает глаза.

Торимас никогда не умел врать.

***

Яркое пламя взвивается ввысь, к синему, усеянному звездами небу, когда Торимасу все же удается разжечь костер. Бревенчатый настил ощетинивается разгорающимися ветками, и маг аккуратно шевелит их, подкладывая чуть больше хвороста, а затем тихо, но с присущим ему чувством выругивается, обращая внимание на напитавшуюся кровью штанину — он был уверен, что недавняя встреча с болотными жуками прошла без проблем.

«Великий герой, сраженный болотным жуком». 

Если бы Шервин была рядом, она бы посмеялась.

Он обходит костер и усаживается на старое поваленное дерево; чуть морщится, отлепляя кусок бурой, заляпанной кровью ткани от раны, а затем замирает.

Что-то не так. 

Он спиной чувствует чье-то безмолвное присутствие и машинально тянется к тонкому, слабо мерцающему посоху, но понимает, что не успел — звук натягивающейся тетивы прозвучал много раньше его попытки вооружиться.

— Кто ты и что здесь делаешь, — голос сухой и трескучий — словно ветви, попавшие под сапог — раздается откуда-то из-за правого плеча.

Торимас молчит и медленно пытается обернуться, но останавливается, когда слышит тихое:  
— Не шевелись.

Он ухмыляется своей невезучести и осторожно косит краем глаза вправо, пытаясь разглядеть говорящего — в смутных, расплывчатых очертаниях ему удается разглядеть эльфа, целящегося прямо ему в голову. 

Восхитительный расклад.

— Я обычный путник, — в конце концов отзывается Торимас, стараясь звучать как можно спокойнее. — Только и всего.  
— Никто в здравом уме просто так не бродит по этим болотам, — отвечает эльф. — К тому же, с такой амуницией.   
— Ну так мне просто не повезло с ночлегом, — чеканит маг. — И я убежден, что только идиот путешествует без оружия. Опусти лук.  
— Нет.

Торимас хмурится и поводит затекшим плечом — провались оно все в бездну. Внутри все горит от сильного прилива адреналина, закипает от растекающейся по телу магической энергии, и он старается держать себя в руках — только вот с самоконтролем у него всегда были проблемы. 

— Знаешь, — говорит он, начиная терять терпение. — Если бы я хотел, я бы давно испепелил тебя. Мне бы и посох никакой не понадобился. Но, как видишь, я здесь — посреди болота продолжаю вести с тобой праздные, абсолютно никчемные беседы, — маг шумно выдыхает. — Совсем не наводит ни на какие мысли, а, дружище?  
— Если бы я хотел, — невозмутимо отвечает лучник. — Я бы пристрелил тебя на месте, не задавая вопросов.  
— Резонно.

Торимас раздраженно фыркает и закатывает глаза — происходящее кажется ему нелепицей, глупым фарсом, в центре которого по одним богам известной причине оказался он сам. Потому он не скрывает удивления, когда эльф опускает лук и подходит ближе к костру — так близко, что его можно разглядеть.

— Хорошо, давай попробуем еще раз, — эльф садится напротив, укладывая лук рядом, и его лицо кажется Торимасу изможденным — таким, будто тот не спал с полдюжины дней, а то и дольше. — Я знаю, что ты ранен. Ты расскажешь мне все, а я решу — помогать тебе или нет.  
— Вот это великодушие. Спасибо, что снизошел.   
— Пожалуйста, — невозмутимо отвечает тот. — От тебя за версту несет кровью. Если не залечить рану, через пару часов тебя навестит кто-то гораздо хуже меня. 

Торимас молчит, явственно ощущая, как его распирает раздражение, но, подумав, прикидывает, что слова эльфа не лишены смысла. 

А говорить ему правду совсем не обязательно.

— Я иду из Невервинтера, — говорит он, немного помолчав. — Возвращаюсь с войны, если тебе это о чем-то говорит.  
— Говорит, — отвечает эльф. — До нас дошли вести. Продолжай.   
— Нечего продолжать, эльф. Это все.  
— Не заставляй меня возвращаться к исходной точке, — флегматично парирует тот, всматриваясь в Торимаса немигающим взглядом — и Торимас готов поклясться, что есть в нем нечто жуткое и знакомое одновременно. — Ты сам растрачиваешь собственное время. Говори, как оказался здесь. И назови свое имя. 

Торимас скребет отросшую щетину и ухмыляется — сдаваться так просто совсем не в его стиле.

— Только если ты назовешь свое.

Эльф хмурится. На время замолкает, обдумывая сказанное, но взгляда не отводит — в холодных зеленых глазах отражается огонь.

— Дэйгун, — наконец бросает эльф, взвесив все за и против. — Меня зовут Дэйгун.  
— Тармас, — отвечает маг. — Будем знакомы.


End file.
